Modern server farms or datacenters typically employ a large number of servers to handle processing needs for a variety of application services. Each datacenter has a large number of power supply units (PSUs). Components of a PSU or an entire PSU may need to be repaired or replaced by a technician or user.
In the past, PSUs of a rack system in a datacenter are commonly mounted at a rear side of the rack system such that the PSUs can be easily connected to power distribution units (PDUs) installed at back pole(s) of the rack system. However, PSUs mounted at the rear side of the rack system can be difficult to be accessed.
Thus, there is a need to provide a system and method for configuring PSUs in a rack system without compromising the performance of the rack system (e.g., introducing thermal imbalance issues) such that the PSUs can be easily accessed by a user.